La lune recherchant son éclat
by Diem-lizou
Summary: Résumé : Que se passetil quand on perd la mémoire ? Aton peur de les retrouver ? Soit vouloir tuer pour les retrouver ? Moi, Diane Hachiko je vais devoir chercher par moimême cette réponse à travers une grande famille : mes amis.Première fic enfin fic rem


Lyne Hachiko 

Un an et quelques mois qui suivirent le championnat cadet de football auquel nous japonais sortirent victorieux dans un aéroport de France, en plein mois de juillet.

Annonce : A tous les passagers du vol J-557 à destination de Tokyo pour raison mécanique le vol sera retardé. Nous nous excusons pour cet inconvénient, mais nous espérons malgré cela que vous reviendriez dans notre compagnie.

_Hé bien Tatsuo, tu vas devoir attendre… Mais bon c'est parfois bon de se faire attendre… Quoi que ce genre d'incident risque d'énerver les très chers clients de la compagnie… _

_Voyons voir de combien de temps nous sommes retardées… Comment quatre heures ??? Hé ho il se trouve qu'il y ait des gens qui travaillent !!! Ahhhh !! Mon cher patron se sont les aléas du journalisme…. Même avec cet argument je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure… _

_Mais le pire dans tout cela, ce sont elles : les six filles âgées de 15 a 16 ans dont je suis responsable et qui m'ont accompagnées… dont ma fille fait parti. Tiens en y repensant…_

Chacune des six filles possédaient des parents à hautes responsabilités, la classe comme diraient certains. Tous je les connaissais depuis mon enfance puisqu'on s'était rencontré lors des années de collège. Cependant tous on avait pris de chemins bien différents ce qui allait découler sur le caractère de leurs filles : par exemple, certaines ne possédaient une bonne notion de ce que pouvait représenter une famille unie, ou même des amis jusqu'à ce jour…

Les parents, suite à ma demande, acceptèrent qu'elles soient sous ma responsabilité tant qu'elles prendraient de cours par correspondance lors de mes voyages. Des cours de correspondance d'un réputé lycée… Bref que des sottises, selon – qui me répugne au plus haut point- ce fut leur dédain ou leur soulagement de ne plus devoir s'occuper de leurs filles « nous n'avons pas le temps ». _Comment peut-on ignorer nos propres enfants ?_ Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle je me battait bien que parfois elles devaient me suivre au bout du monde du à mon travail, devant alors prendre des cours par correspondance et avoir peu d'amis.

Mais c'était qui faisait leur maturité –enfin presque- :

- Bon, pendant qu'on attend, on se fait un bras de fer ?

- Meiko, tu coirs vraiment que c'est le moment ?

- Bien sur Diane, en plus toi Saki tu voulais une revanche, non ?

- Je te vois venir… Ok, je voudrais bien mais ce n'est pas le bon endroit.

Raaaaa !!! Cesse donc de jouer ta rabat-joie, foi de Saki !

Je souris : depuis leur entrée au collège elles étaient tellement unies… Quoi que d'après ce que je voyais on aurait dit le contraire… Avec Diane, je les considèrait comme mes propres filles, malgré mes difficultés à maîtriser leurs sacrés et fichus caractères :

Diane était du genre directe, sincère et responsable.

Meiko Nanami, le garçon manqué assez fière et énormément bornée.

Aiko Akizuki, la plus délurée du groupe qui adore les beaux garçons.

Tomoyo Clitjzer et Saki, les sœurs hollando-japonaises, la première froide et intelligente et la seconde enjouée e dynamique qui est de plus la benjamine du groupe.

Misuzu Otohime, enfin, la curieuse et maladroite.

Elles étaient ma fierté, mon trésor ; elles m'aidaient à supporter l'absence de mon mari, Rei, souvent occupé à cause de son poste à la CIO. En contre partie je les aide dans n'importe quel domaine dès que le peux. Par exemple les langues, toutes les six maîtrisaient trois langues en plus de l'anglais et pratiquent deux sports dont le foot chacune.

Mais cela je ne leur imposait pas mais leur parents oui « Nos filles devaient être parfaites que ce soit au niveau mental et physique, voilà pourquoi nous les avions inscrites dans ce lycée pour jeunes filles » Encore un argument qui me donnait l'urticaire or je voyait leur jeu mais ils n'osaient dire que c'était par peur du qu'en dira-t-on qui puisse terni votre réputation… Rien d'y penser… ce n'étaient que des personnes et non des objets ou des trophées ! Même pas de considération mais de l'indifférence…

- Lyne ? Est-ce que je pourrais te demander une chose s'il te plaît ? Mais, euh…, si tu ne veux pas… enfin je comprendrais…

- Hum Misuzu? Qu'est-ce se passe encore le tournoi de bras de fer est fini ?

- Oui en fait je voulais juste savoir si cela ne vous gênait pas qu'on fasse du football dans l'aéroport…

- Mais bien sur allez-y… Attends un peu du football en plein dans l'aéroport ?

- Hein ? Ne te fâches pas !! Enfin c'est parce que tu vois, on s'ennuyait … je… je… je m'excuse j'aurais du les arrêter je suis désolée mais c'es parce que… parce que on ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant alors…

- Calme-toi !! Ne t'en fais pas mais où est Diane ?

Yue ? hé bien, comment te l'annoncer…

Sans répondre et avec maladresse elle m'emmena vers les filles qui étaient en plein match _si je peux dire_ Parmi nos bagages je vis ma propre fille saucissonnée dans le grand art et bâillonnée. Malgré mon agacement je me demandais qui attirait plus l'attention, ma fille ou le petit spectacle donné par les filles…

- Les filles, lançais-je sur un ton menaçant en leur prenant le ballon…

- Quoi ? hé ho ça ne va pas la tête ? Hein ah ! Oh Lyne !!!

- Oui c'est bien moi, dis Meiko tu voudrais bien libérer Diane s'il te plaît ?

- Et pourquoi moi ? en croisant mon regard, d'accord j'y vais j'y vais !

- Quand à vous autres à moins que vous vouliez rester en France et ne pas retourner au Japon, je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreaux pour le moment. Sinon dès qu'on rentre, leçon d'éloquence surtout pour certaines, n'est-ce pas Aiko ?

- Des cours d'éloquence ? Ah non la torture !!! Je ne pourrais jamais supporté encore ça une fois de plus !! genre « Auriez-vous l'amabilité que vous me prêteriez cette délicate plume ? » au lieu de « Pouvez-vous me prêter votre stylo, s'il vous plaît ? ». En y réfléchissant nos parents seraient capables d'utiliser cette façon de parler… Mais quelle horreur, s'ils me font ça devant moi, je mourrais d'une cirse cardiaque !!

Le restant du groupe –Meiko et Diane nous ayant rejoins- on éclata de rire suite au mime d'Aiko.

Annonce : Les réparations du vol J-557 à destination de Tokyo sont terminées. A outs les passagers de ce vol, veuillez commencez à vous diriger vers la porte A.

- Allez mesdemoiselles !!! Destination Maison !!

Une fois dans les taxis, qui nous ramenaient dans notre demeure, je reçus un message du cousin de Rei, Tatsuo Mikami.

« Bonjour Lyne !!

Alors comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Bien je suppose, tu dois être arrivée dans notre pays, j'imagine.

Les filles vont bien aussi j'espère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'il s'en ai passé des choses… »

_Oh oui, Tatsuo, si tu savais à quel point…. Je me demande si tu voudras encore les connaître en les revoyant…_

« Pour ce qui a été prévu, je ne vois aucun inconvénient mais laisse moi un peu de temps. Il me manque plus que quelques protagonistes et ça sera bon.

Sur ce, on se parlera avec plus ample explication.

Ton cousin Tatsuo. »

Je refermais mon ordinateur quand je sus tout allait basculé…


End file.
